universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom Kingdom
This is a profile of the Mushroom Kingdom from Super Mario Bros. Summery The Mushroom Kingdom is the primary setting of the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario] franchise. It is ruled by Princess Peach and its appearance changes from game to game. Despite this, the kingdom comprises of many similar recurring landscapes, such as plains, deserts, islands, forests, mountains, snowy areas, and volcanoes. It is often portrayed as having eight differently-themed worlds (usually grasslands, desert, snow, etc.) It is often under attack by the Koopa Troop and is constantly under rescue by two Plumbers and a Dinosaur. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Mushroom King (Unknown status) *Princess Peach Second in Command *Toadsworth Military/Political Leaders/Councillors *Chancellor *Captain Toad *Legendary Captain *Mayor Fettuccine *Prince Hugo *Prince Mush *Toad Captain *Toad Minister *Toadmaster General *Luigi *Mario Notable Individuals/Champions Military unit Infantry *Toads **Toad Guards Special *Yoshis Heavy *Cave Mushroom (Non Canon) Aircraft Aircraft *Starshroom |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Parasol (Princess Peach) Ranged Weapons * Explosives * Territories Toad Town * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Toads, Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 6 Planetary Colonies: Mushroom Kingdom should be around this level of Civilization, comparable to the Koopa Troop civilization. Power Sources Magic: Nullification (With Peach's magic, she is capable of dispelling Bowser's magic of turning everyone into bricks) Natural: Superhuman Traits (Toads are immensely strong as they are able to pull vegetables and coins out of the ground with little effort and even have significant speeds) Conquest Stats Unknown likely Tier 8-B: Continent The Mushroom Kingdom is a large place with all sorts of environments and topographies, and the government oversees all of it. Power Stats DC: Multiverse: 'Mario & Luigi should scale to Dreamy Bowser (''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) after absorbing the Dream Stone Shards which are fragments of what contain universe like dreams worlds (Albeit when having aid from Zeekeeper or other outside aid). '''Galaxy: Mario is capable of overpowering and injuring Bowser (Luigi is likely around this level, maybe higher for both of them). Solar System: Princess Peach which should be around this level as she at times defeated Bowser in other forms. Large Star: The main Toad which should be close to main characters level. Moon: The power of Yoshi which can defeat other versions of Bowser. Wall: The strength of the Toad Guards which should be comparable to Goombas and Koopas. Dura: Galaxy: Mario which can take hits from Bowser from Super Mario Galaxy 2. Solar System: Princess Peach has survived a black hole collapse in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Solar System: Luigi is likely around the same durability of Princess Peach. Large Star: Toad should be around this level. Moon: Yoshi while he should be around that level, it varies from games. Wall The standard durability of Toad Guards. Speed: FTL to Massively Hypersonic+: Most of the leaders and elite members should be around this level of speed as they are capable of tagging elite enemies such as Bowser. Superhuman: Yoshi with running speed. Likely Peak Human: Toads standard speed. Skills Stats The majority of the kingdom inhabitants has their own talents which contributes to the kingdom's productivity and thrive as a whole. Strengths/Pros The Mushroom Kingdom primary advantage is their unity, Princess Peach staffs and supports Toad Houses in major towns near Toad Town. And as the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, she is good at means of stealth as she manages to sneak letters to her allies when ever there is trouble. Weaknesses/Flaws The security means and military are sometimes rather lax and not that effective as time and time again shows that their ruler Princess Peach is constantly being kidnapped by Bowser with little to no trouble, and would have to rely most of the time on Mario and Luigi to save her. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery NSMBUMushroomKingdom.png|The entire Mushroom Kingdom SuperMarioParty Peach 2.png|Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom Toads SMR.png|The various Toads CoinMK8.png|The coin, currency of the kingdom Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Super Mario Category:Tier 8-B Conquest Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Magic Category:Gaming Category:Army